


Я — как тень, ты — как звук

by Kaellig



Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Voodoo, WTF Combat 2014
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Длинными душными вечерами он сидит на крыльце дома, окружённого влажным тропическим лесом, и просто слушает её голос.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я — как тень, ты — как звук

**Author's Note:**

> В названии использована строчка из песни Канцлера Ги "Due Angeli"
> 
> Написано на Зимнюю ФБ 2014.

Считается, что человек, в которого вселился Барон Самеди,  
проявляет невоздержанность в питье и пище, курении и сексе. (c)

Влажный тяжёлый воздух напитан резкими запахами экзотических цветов и прелой земли, ночная темнота не замолкает ни на миг, наполненная криками птиц и шелестом крыльев, в круге света, отбрасываемом двумя фонарями, то и дело проскальзывают серые тени — летучие мыши. У Джеймса болит голова, боль буквально выламывает наружу виски, даже пить не хочется, и на стакан рома он смотрит с настоящим отвращением. Сосредоточиться на том, что рассказывает ему Веспер, нет сил, и он просто слушает её голос, вплетающийся в какофонию звуков и делающий её чуть более выносимой.

Веспер говорит о городе, о его истории, о местных жителях и их верованиях, Веспер раскладывает пасьянс, кутаясь в тонкое цветастое парео, Веспер пьёт неразбавленный ром, совершенно не обращая внимания на духоту и несмолкающий шум обступившего их леса, и Джеймсу кажется, что всё это ему просто снится.

— Вытяни карту, — говорит Веспер, обрывая саму себя на полуслове, и Джеймс машинально подчиняется.

На карту он не смотрит, и Веспер ничего не говорит, лишь бросает быстрый взгляд, забавно вывернув руку кистью вверх, прежде чем убрать карту обратно в колоду. Она делает так каждый раз, и Джеймс уже привык. Как привык к тяжёлому воздуху, забивающемуся в горло и заставляющему задыхаться, как привык к головной боли и сопутствующему ей полному отвращению к алкоголю, как привык к её рассказам и бесконечным парео немыслимых расцветок.

Он не может внятно объяснить, что делает здесь; себе самому он говорит, что должен присматривать за Веспер, чтобы та не сбежала и не продала кому-нибудь те из секретов МИ-6, которые не успела использовать. Но проходят недели, месяцы, годы, и ничего не меняется. Он уезжает, убивает врагов Англии, стравливает их между собой, выкрадывает их разработки, разоблачает заговоры, попадает в плен, погибает и воскресает, а затем снова приезжает в Новый Орлеан. Он сидит на крыльце небольшого дома, окружённого влажным тропическим лесом и полудюжиной агентов Феликса, крутит между ладонями стакан с ромом, тонет в здешней духоте и голосе Веспер, как она сама тонула когда-то в Гранд Канале, и думает о том, что не знает, зачем он здесь.

*

В Лондоне дождливо и сыро, но совсем не так, как на берегах Миссисипи. Здесь Джеймс дышит полной грудью, и ему не кажется, что воздух, попадая в лёгкие, превращается в густую болотную жижу. Прохладный ветер с Темзы приносит запах речного ила и крики настырных чаек, в голове ясно, и пятнадцатилетний виски со льдом, весело позвякивающим о стенки стакана, пьётся легко, как вода.

У него прострелен бок, плечо пробито ударом ножа, сломавшегося при столкновении с костью, два ребра треснули, так что на самом деле дышать полной грудью не выходит, а алкоголь ему запрещён из-за коктейля из обезболивающих, гуляющих по крови. Но Джеймс всё равно чувствует себя поразительно живым.  
Новый Орлеан, потрёпанные карты на старой, исцарапанной столешнице и сладковатый аромат каких-то благовоний, почти неощутимый за остальными запахами, превращаются в смутный сон — один из тех, что снятся уже под утро и потому запоминаются лучше всего, но всё равно скоро тают на границе сознания, оставляя после себя лишь яркие лоскутки образов, сотканных из дыма. Джеймсу Бонду редко снятся сны.

— Вам стоит быть поосторожнее, — сдержанно говорит М. Она никогда не позволит себе открыто проявить беспокойство, и Джеймс знает, что на самом деле за этим пожеланием скрывается настоящая тревога — и за него, и за операции, которые могут сорваться из-за его ошибки. М не отделяет одного от другого, и только поэтому Джеймс, улыбнувшись уголком губ, отвечает:

— Я буду осторожен, мэм. Можете во мне не сомневаться.

Он сам не сомневается в себе ни на миг; находясь ли в штаб-квартире МИ-6 или выполняя секретное задание в одной из стран третьего мира, он не испытывает сомнений ни в своих возможностях, ни в полученных приказах. Джеймс Бонд вообще является на редкость самоуверенным сукиным сыном, и это делает его лучшим агентом МИ-6.

Ему могли бы сниться странные узоры из цветов и вьющихся по шёлку стеблей с широкими листьями, ему могли бы сниться разукрашенные белой, чёрной и багряной красками лица, маски с оскалами сказочных чудовищ и украшения из перьев, костей и змеиной кожи, ему могли бы сниться гортанные напевы на непонятном языке и завораживающие барабанные ритмы. Но он проводит ночи в подпольных казино, играя в покер с сигарой в зубах и, наплевав на предупреждения врача, пьёт неразбавленный виски, который всегда помогал ему куда лучше обезболивающих и постельного режима. Постельный режим он, впрочем, тоже соблюдает, но смуглая темноволосая красотка, с которой он уходит из очередного казино, отнюдь не способствует сновидениям и здоровому сну.

*

— У тебя мёртвые глаза, Джеймс, — Веспер неодобрительно цокает языком и ставит перед ним глиняную кружку с чаем из каких-то местных трав. В широкой юбке, расшитой цветами и растительными узорами, в свободной блузе, завязанной под грудью, с разноцветными бусами, в несколько раз обёрнутыми вокруг её шеи, она кажется совершенно чужой и незнакомый, густой влажный воздух дрожит и слоится, искажая черты её лица, делая Веспер похожей не то на какую-то ведьму, не то на покрытый тиной призрак утопленницы. Джеймс чувствует себя смертельно уставшим, каждая травма, полученная за прошедший год, вдруг напоминает о себе — и давно забытый вывих плеча, и простреленное полгода назад бедро, и, тем более, едва затянувшиеся раны с последнего задания. Тонкая рука с плетёными бисерными браслетами на запястье подталкивает кружку ближе, и Джеймс послушно подносит её к губам. Чай горький, и его резкий запах на удивление проясняет сознание. Ему не стоило приезжать. Ни сейчас, ни в прошлый раз, ни в каждый из предыдущих. Здесь, рядом с ней — рядом с женщиной, которая предала его и предаёт снова каждым вздохом, взглядом, каждой улыбкой, — ему кажется, что вся его жизнь давно прошла, протекла сквозь пальцы древесной трухой и иссохшей, рассыпающейся от прикосновения глиной.

Он пьёт чай, привычно слушает ровно льющийся голос Веспер, следит за движением её пальцев, выкладывающих на стол истрёпанные карты с махрящимися краями. Пальцы двигаются над столом легко и плавно, едва касаясь карт, голос взлетает и падает в такт их танцу, сопровождаемый тихим перезвоном вплетённых в браслеты металлических колец. Травяная горечь растекается по нёбу и горлу, расходится по телу, и Джеймс не может уже понять, душно ему или же обжигающе холодно. Дышать становится всё труднее, лицо Веспер, прояснившееся было после первого глотка чая, снова расплывается и дробится, из зелёного марева, соткавшегося на её месте, на Джеймса выглядывает пучеглазое клыкастое божество.

— Вытяни карту, — говорит Веспер, и её голос разбивает наваждение.

Джеймс встряхивается и с удивлением понимает, что чашка по-прежнему полна, словно он так и не сделал ни одного глотка. Чай всё ещё тёплый, и от него исходит горьковатый аромат.

Он тянет карту и против обыкновения переворачивает её. В колоде Веспер вместо привычных заядлому игроку в покер картинок изображены духи вуду — Джеймс удивляется, откуда ему это известно, но затем вспоминает, что Веспер рассказывала о них. Сейчас он, кажется, может вспомнить вообще всё, что она говорила ему этими тягучими душными вечерами, слившимися в его сознании в один длиною в несколько лет — или же это и в самом деле был всего лишь один вечер?

На вытащенной Джеймсом карте стоят обычные знаки масти и буква «К», но ниже, под изображением, винтажным шрифтом выведено имя: «Samedy».

— Самди, — читает Джеймс, и Веспер быстро, перегнувшись через стол, прижимает палец к его губам.

— Не произноси это имя. Он и так здесь, не стоит его будить.

*

За окном пасмурно и идут дожди, затягивая стекло мутной плёнкой и размывая вид на Темзу. Работы нет — международные террористы и враги Короны, очевидно, в такую погоду тоже не хотят вылезать из своих берлог, и Джеймс целыми днями сидит в своём кабинете, играя на пару с тоже скучающим Гарри Ронсоном в онлайн-стрелялку.

Шелест дождя напоминает ему перешёптывания влажного южного леса, вызывая этим беспокойное чувство раздвоенности, будто часть его осталась там, в душной Луизиане. Или же просто пробудилась от долгого сна, потревоженная произнесённым вслух именем. Джеймс сердито отмахивается от этой мысли и с ожесточением жмёт на кнопку мыши, расстреливая нарисованных врагов, прокладывая путь осторожничающему Гарри.

После окончания рабочего дня они идут в бар; «Макаллан» закончился, зато на ром действует акция — три порции по цене двух, и Джеймс соглашается на него. Воздух в баре спёртый и наполовину состоит из сигаретного дыма, людей слишком много, на импровизированной сцене крутится голосистая девчонка в рваных джинсах, и чтобы Джеймс разобрал хоть слово, Гарри пришлось бы кричать ему в ухо. Поэтому они оба молчат, неторопливо потягивая ром, который оказывается вовсе не такой гадостью, как привык считать Джеймс.

Рядом с ним кто-то закуривает трубку, и сладковатый дымок, пробравшись в ноздри, кружит голову. Ром, спёртый воздух, смутно знакомый фруктовый запах трубочного табака словно окунают Джеймса в Новый Орлеан, и от этого ощущения уже не удаётся отделаться.

Он всё ещё не знает, зачем ездит к Веспер. Ему ничего от неё не надо, всё, чего он, казалось бы, хочет — это забыть её, вычеркнуть из своей жизни её саму и её предательство. Но вместо этого он цепляется за неё, не отпуская. Пока Джеймс помнит о нём, предательство Веспер служит своего рода оберегом — оно помогает ему не влюбляться вновь, не доверять, не терять бдительность; оно напоминает ему каждый день и час о том, что он — агент МИ-6, и все женщины в его жизни либо хотят соблазнить его ради информации, либо сами являются источниками информации; оно подпитывает его злость и даёт ему право быть безжалостным, потому что однажды женщина по имени Веспер не пожалела его.

*

— Ты выглядишь усталым, — мягко говорит Веспер, ставя перед ним очередную кружку с этим её чаем. Она касается его лба, и Джеймс, перехватив её руку, прижимается губами к раскрытой ладони. Он действительно устал, эта усталость пропитала его насквозь, смешав лондонские туманы со здешней духотой, и он больше не отличает уже одно от другого. Он хочет оторвать от себя своё прошлое, впившееся пиявкой ему в сердце и тянущее из него силы, но также он хочет не выпускать ладонь Веспер, потому что она единственное настоящее, что у него осталось, единственное, что напоминает ему о том, что он всё ещё жив.

— Джеймс, — шепчет она, не пытаясь отстраниться или отнять руку. Второй ладонью она проводит по его волосам, и он пытается представить, что ничего не было, что они всё ещё в Венеции, всё ещё счастливы, что нет никакого Нового Орлеана, тошнотворного травяного чая и бредовых историй про духов вуду.

Он притягивает Веспер к себе, заставляя опуститься к нему на колени, и целует. Его руки скользят по её спине, забираются под блузу; на Веспер нет бюстгальтера, и Джеймс обхватывает ладонью её небольшую грудь. Веспер запрокидывает голову и выгибается назад, держась за его плечи.

Веспер пахнет корицей и какими-то цветами, её тело податливо и текуче, словно сотканное из невозможно плотного горячего воздуха; пальцы скользят по мокрой от пота и тропической влаги коже, оставляя красные следы, и Бонд чувствует соль на языке, когда кусает Веспер в плечо.

Металлические колечки в её браслетах звенят в такт каждому их движению. Все звуки отступают, словно отсечённые невидимой завесой, остаётся лишь перезвон браслетов и шумное дыхание, срывающееся то и дело в тихие стоны.

Это совсем не похоже на Венецию, и это именно то, что нужно сейчас Джеймсу. Что-то другое, что-то новое, что помогло бы вытеснить из его головы старые воспоминания. Больше нет никакого узелка любви на шее Веспер, только длинные цветные бусы, ярким мазком выделяющиеся на светлой коже. Больше нет никакого красного платья, только отброшенная в сторону белая блуза, завязываемая под грудью, и расшитая орхидеями широкая юбка. Больше нет никаких миллионов на банковском счёте, о которых Джеймсу стоило бы беспокоиться, и никакой смертельной угрозы для него самого или для Веспер.

Они находятся в Новом Орлеане, в старом доме, стоящем на краю болота и окружённом лесом, но от которого всего полкилометра до шоссе.

Джеймс просыпается под вечер, чувствуя себя выспавшимся и отдохнувшим. Усталость, поселившаяся в нём, растворяется, выходит из крови через поры, вытесненная плотным, пропитанным влагой воздухом, и Джеймс понимает, что этот воздух больше не мешает ему дышать. В голове ясно, всё тело переполнено удивительной лёгкостью. Он не может вспомнить, когда ему в последний раз было так легко.

Веспер по-прежнему сидит на крыльце и раскладывает пасьянс из своих старых сувенирных карт с изображёнными на них лоа — духами религии вуду.

— Вытяни карту, — говорит ей Джеймс. Она поднимает взгляд потемневших от духоты глаз, кажущихся провалами на её бледном лице, затем, немного помедлив, берёт карту, несколько долгих мгновений всматривается в неё и переворачивает для Джеймса. Это вновь Самди, но Джеймс выспался и слишком трезв, чтобы видеть в этом какое-то мистическое совпадение.

Он уезжает, впервые за все годы обещая ей, что вернётся.

Веспер улыбается и на прощание целомудренно целует его в щёку.

Словно в последний раз.


End file.
